StarCrossed
by HikaruNoMitsukai
Summary: Dark thinks about his love for Krad. What happens when Krad shows up? Krad/Dark. Yaoi-obviously. astronomy involved!rated T to be safe! R&R Please!


Star crossed

**Star crossed**

**Reason**: I'm really into astronomy so I wanted to write a fic that had astronomy (Or something of the like) in it.

I was reading X/1999 one day and went, "Huh…this X makes me want to read D.N.Angel…"so…yeah…

**Paring**: Krad/Dark – 'cause I love them so much!!

**Summary**: Dark thinks about his love for Krad. When Krad shows up, what will happen?

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Dark, or Krad…At least not that I'm aware of…

**Warnings: **Yaoi and lotsof astronomy….Oh! And lots of incomplete sentences and bad grammar.

**Excess info: **I listened to Imaginary, Whisper, The Last Song I'm Wasting on You, I must be Dreaming, Solitude, and Cloud Nine (by Evanescence) as I wrote this… for no reason whatsoever.

Some weird bug is biting me!! Make it stop!

Umm…Yeah, that's it. Read on, folks! XD

Star Crossed 

K R A D. D A R K. The same two words. Two opposite sides of a coin. The same coin. Incapable of living together, yet incapable of being apart. Destined to destroy each other and living solely for that purpose. One, a thief of the night, and the other a wicked angel that thrives in the light. The same, yet different. Different, yet the same. That was what they were…Or at least, that was what they thought.

Dark sat upon a balcony after fulfilling his promised theft of a magic piece of art. He sighed, contempt. He had run into no difficult obstacles, nothing had gotten in his way. Dark slowly retreated into the corners of his mind, losing himself to the cold night air.

He leaned back on his hands and admired the Hikari artwork before him.

Hikari.

Krad lived inside the Hikari bloodline, corrupting it, tainting it.

The reverse of dark, Krad was light. A shining star. But stars are dangerous, and distant. Made from gasses that destroy and incinerate nearby objects, stars are able to put an entire solar systems out of commission by simple expanding their boundaries. Some are even capable of causing a disastrous explosion called a Super Nova which has the power to wipe anything near it off the map and then collapse back onto itself, drawing toward it all objects. Not even light escapes the black hole.

That was what Krad's heart was. A black hole, devoid of emotion, and capable of annihilating even the brightest of all light. That was his heart.

Dark sighed. One day they would be whole again. He wished the fated day would arrive soon, for while Krad was a Super Giant destined to explode, Dark was a Red Giant whose fate was only to shrink and fade away. Becoming first a White Dwarf, and then, nothing but an empty ball of mass floating in the vastness of space.

Dark laid flat on his back with his hands tucked behind his head. He let his eyes wander to the midnight sky, and find constellations he could remember.

He found Orion, the hunter, caught a glimpse of Gemini, found Taurus, and Canis Major. He also found his favorite star. Betelgeuse. The spectacular Super Giant that made up Orion's shoulder. It glowed fiercely with a light to rival the Sun. This star was his Krad. Beautiful and bright, but blazing with fire.

Dark looked upon this star as he could not look upon Krad…

With love.

Dark lost himself in that star, looking up at the vast night sky, knowing he would never reach it. Just like he would never reach Krad. There were too many light-years of space in-between.

Dark allowed his eyelids to lower and he gave into sleep, staring up at the sky.

Maybe he would reach Krad in his dreams…

XXX

When Dark awoke the Sun was beginning to pool up on the horizon, painting the clouds pink and orange and gold.

He opened his eyes to see his Betelgeuse shinning in the sky.

He locked eyes with Krad who had found Dark as he slept intent on surprising the other star.

"Krad."

Krad was leaning over so his long gold hair brushed against Dark's face.

"Dark."

Dark felt his face grow red at the contact and he scrambled to get away. He made it to the railing of the balcony before Krad decided to pursue.

"Get away from me."

Dark tried to shove Krad away but Krad only pulled himself closer. He now had Dark up against the chest high white railing. The closeness caused Dark to blush and then shiver despite the warming air.

"Dark."

Krad said once again bringing his face mere inches away from Dark's. Once he was sure Dark was distracted by his golden eyes, he grabbed his wrists and pinned then to the railing behind them. Violet eyes immediately shot away from gold as dark tried to free himself from the black hole that was sucking him in.

Krad leaned in even closer bringing their lips only centimeters apart. Dark would have eagerly destroyed those last few bits of space if he hadn't been restrained.

Finally, after what felt like light years, Krad crushed his lips onto Dark's. After Krad saw that Dark wasn't going to try to escape, he let go of his hands. Dark moved them to the back of his star's neck as Krad encircled his arms around Dark's waist bringing them closer together than should be humanly possible.

It was a beautiful Super Nova.

Not all Super Novas result in black holes. Some just cause the remains of the star to expand and mix to form a colorful cloud of gases called a Nebula.

Krad went to deepen the kiss, but Dark hesitated. Did he _really _want to risk this? Did he_ really _want to take the chance?

Meanwhile Krad was growing impatient. He considered forcing the other boy into a more passionate kiss, but he resisted, not wanting to scare Dark away. He moved one of his hands from darks waist to stroke his beautiful head of hair in a rhythmic, calming manner.

Dark finally gave in to his desire and Krad was not one to hesitate. He intensified the kiss in every way he could. Dark moaned and held onto Krad's shirt like a life-line.

Eventually the vacuum of space they had created lacked enough oxygen to forcefully break them apart, leaving them gasping for the air they so desperately needed.

Dark moved back to the center of the balcony and sat down. He leaned back on his hands and admired the Hikari artwork before him.

Hikari.

Krad lived inside the Hikari blood line. Tainting it. Corrupting it. He was the reverse of Dark, he was the light. A shining star in the blackness of space illuminating the emptiness around it. Giving life to a planet, or providing a ray of hope to someone gazing longingly at the night sky.

Yes, Krad was a beautiful star.

Dark laid back and tucked his hands behind his head and Krad lay down next to him in a similar position. They both closed their eyes and felt drowsiness begin to take over despite the fact that the Sun was shinning high in the sky.

Dark opened his eyes to gaze at the white clouds over head. Their lives as stars were over, but now they had a new beginning. A beginning they started together. The Nebula that came from a Super Nova.

He sighed as he realized that…Maybe they weren't so Star-crossed after all….

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Its' much appreciated!**

**Please leave a review! (No flames)**

**Thanks! XD**


End file.
